


Podfic: Ublarpassik by Andeincascade

by malnpudl



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no glimmer of sun on the horizon. There has been no sunrise for thirty days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Ublarpassik by Andeincascade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ublarpassik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296185) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade). 



> I love this story with all my heart and I am honored to podfic it. 
> 
> Very special beta thanks to Boxofdelights.
> 
> Intro music: "O Canada" by the Jason Nett Guitar Quartet  
> Outro music: "O Kanata" (artist unknown)
> 
> Cover art by Akamine_Chan

**Word Count:** ~2850  
 **Length:** 21:26  
 **Warnings:** None

**Mediafire download links:** [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/t4os579j2zaxwkx/%5BdS%5D_Ublarpassik_by_Andeincascade.mp3) OR [M4B audiobook file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7nj8ta3090tmo7i/%5BdS%5D_Ublarpassik_by_Andeincascade.m4b)

**Archive download links:** [MP3 file](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015020705.zip) OR [M4B audiobook file](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015020703.zip)


End file.
